Jealousy Makes Dumb
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Malcolm loves Percy, so it was torture to watch his sister date Percy. It's not getting better now that he thinks Nico and Percy are dating. But the thing is, Percy and Nico aren't dating and Percy just wants to get Malcolm's attention. Will Malcolm finally man up and confess his feelings? Malcolm/Percy slash


PJatO || Malercy || PJatO || Malercy || Jealousy Makes Dumb || Malercy || PJatO || Malercy || PJatO

Title: Jealousy Makes Dumb – Even the Wisest Can Be Blinded

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, jealousy, crossdressing, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Jason/Nico, Nico/Percy (in Mal's head)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Jake Mason

Summary: Like it hadn't already been bad enough watching his crush dating his sister, no, now that Percy and Annabeth were finally broken up, Malcolm was forced to watch Percy being far too close and familiar with Nico di Angelo, ever since that son of a Hades came out as gay. Jealousy is driving him insane, but will it also drive him to finally act on his feelings...?

Birthday request from **iamthenumber1twilightfan** who wanted a jealous Malcolm! Happy birthday. ;)  
It was real fun to write because I got to delve more into my headcanon (in my head, Malcolm and Will had always been besties *^*).

**Jealousy Makes Dumb**

_Even the Wisest Can Be Blinded_

People liked to think of Will as that son of Apollo who helped coaxing Nico di Angelo out of his shell. Will saw that as highly offensive and superficial. For one, Reyna and Jason had done _far more_ for Nico than Will and as much as Will would like to take all the credit, it simply wasn't fair toward the two Romans. Another was that Will in fact had existed before he oh-so miraculously had magicked a son of Hades back from the dead, thank you very much. Now, Nico was one of his best friends since the Giant War, but Will also had friends he had known before that. Friends with whom he shared years of trust, friendship and shenanigans with.

Granted, it seemed to be a theme for Will's friends to be hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson.

Will Solace and Malcolm Cage had been best friends for roughly seven years now. Will wasn't a very good archer, he was a healer, so he spend much time with his nose in the books. So did the son of Athena. It was how they had first met and bonded and they had stayed best friends since then.

So right now, Will was listening to the other side of hopeless whining about Percy Jackson. When Percy and Annabeth had gotten together, things had started to dull down because Malcolm loved his big sister and didn't want to take Percy away from her. Months later and Will befriended Nico and had to listen to his version of moaning for Percy Jackson. Now that Annabeth and Percy were broken up, the poor son of Apollo was back to listening to Malcolm's whining.

The thing at hand was that Malcolm was jealous. Of Nico. Bitching on and on about how Percy needed someone to brighten his life and not someone so gloomy like the son of Hades.

It was really hard for Will to bite his tongue, because what Malcolm didn't know was that after months of trying to get over Percy after the Giant War, with the help of Jason. A _very_ helpful Jason, with whom Nico was by now rather happily in a relationship.

Now the problem for Will was that he was best friends with both, Nico and Malcolm. So on the one hand he wanted to tell Malcolm that Percy was still single. But on the other hand there was Nico, who had requested him to keep the relationship between Nico and Jason a secret for now. The two sons of the Big Three were concerned how the gods would react to their union, Nico was still not comfortable enough to walk around holding hands and admitting to the relationship out loud, while Jason was completely new to the whole gay-thing seeing as he had only been dating girls so far. Will respected that, everyone should take things in their own pace, especially the coming out.

"They are a horrible match!", complained Malcolm, head resting on his arms.

Will, Malcolm, Jake and Chris were sitting together at the beach. The friends were dutifully listening to Malcolm's whining. Will smiled amused. Secretly, he had always thought that Percy and Nico made a nice match, the bright and happy sea and the dark and gloomy underworld. But the timing had been off, Will guessed. By the time Percy and Annabeth broke up, Nico had already found comfort in Jason and even though Nico wasn't at the point of being in love with Jason yet, Will knew that given time, their relationship could deepen significantly. So Will wasn't going to ruin a potentially good relationship by outing them before they were ready. What Nico needed was the chance to move on from Percy completely and Will knew that wasn't a fast and easy thing, not with a long-lasting love like that Nico had for Percy. So Nico needed time. The past months had opened him up to the possibility of someone else; of Jason Grace as his boyfriend. From there on, the relationship was a delicate thing that needed a chance to blossom. And Will was rooting for them, because he knew that Nico had no chances with Percy and Nico deserved a chance to be happy.

Will personally _hoped_ that Malcolm was 'next in line' to have a shot with Percy. After all, where Nico had claimed Percy wasn't his type out of desperation, Nico truly wasn't Percy's type. Percy's type was rather simple. He liked them tall, blonde and clever.

His first boyfriend had been Luke, the tall blonde leader of camp at times. And then Luke had betrayed Percy – betrayed everyone, really. After that, Will had a _short_ fling with Percy to which he would not admit out loud to either of his best friends because he didn't want to be grilled alive. After their short affair of despair and hurt on Percy's part, Percy moved on to Annabeth. But their relationship had crumbled months after the Giant War too, because both carried too deep scars, both needed healing too much themselves to be able to help the other.

"People always say girls are complicated, but I really think you gays are far worse", pointed Chris out, taking a sip from Dionysus' wine that he had stolen. "Man, you're as bad at communication as we straight dudes, but you have all the drama like the girls. It's like every single gay is already a straight relationship in himself, seriously."

"You should stop either drinking or talking", snorted Jake, patting his best friend hard on the back.

Chris grunted and choked on his wine due to the force of the hit. Will didn't particularly blame Chris, as the only straight guy in their little band of four, he could only picture how awkward or uncomfortable things sometimes got for the son of Hermes. Especially when Chris' best friend Jake started going out with Will and the two of them started being 'disgustingly cute', as Chris liked to call them. Smiling a little, Will took Jake's hand and searched for the brunette's eyes. He was happy with Jake, he _loved_ Jake and all he really wanted was for his friends to find the same kind of happiness as he had. Chris, the lucky bastard, already found his true love in Clarisse la Rue. Jake and Will had found it in each other. Nico was _so short_ of finding it with Jason. Now all that was missing was Malcolm's happy ending and Will so hoped that it could be Percy. Not only for Malcolm's sake, but also for Nico's. Will knew that if Percy stayed single too long, it may be too much of a temptation for Nico and the son of Hades may throw everything he had out of the window again and try something that just wouldn't work out.

"Though Chris does have a point", interjected Will, causing the other three boys to look at him surprised. "Mal is being an utter drama queen worthy of being a daughter of Aphrodite."

"...Thanks for the love", muttered Malcolm with a glare.

"Oh, come on. It's been how long? If you always only keep moaning and waiting until Percy is in a relationship, you will _never_ get a chance! Just man up, walk up to him and tell him!", said Will.

"And get mauled by a vicious son of Hades? Yeah, thanks no", huffed Malcolm and made a face.

"But that's how things work", objected Chris with a frown. "I mean, not _always_, but like ninety percent of rom com movies – which I only know because Silena used to force Clarisse to watch them and she forced me to tag along so she didn't have to suffer on her own – are about the heroine being in a not-meant-to-be-relationship and then the hero sweeps in at the last minute, mostly while the heroine and her not-perfect-match were getting married, he says some romantic bullshit and the chick throws years of a relationship and thousands of dollars that the wedding had cost out of the window to run away with the dude she had not been interested in at first... Wow, those movies are utter crap. But it works in them and chicks always make those longing sighs, at least all of Aphrodite Cabin did, so can't that work for gays too? I mean, Percy would be the chick in this."

"Yeah, but that's the problem. Percy is not a chick", argued Malcolm with a frown.

"Just try? Trying can save you a lot of heartache", countered Jake, fingers linked with Will. "I mean, I risked something too when I asked Will out and see what it got me."

"Aw, that was sweet", cooed Will amused, kissing his boyfriend.

Jake grinned in a borderline dumb way at that, causing Malcolm to sigh. He wanted that too!

/break\

It was nearly a week later that Malcolm finally decided to take Will's advise to his heart. Mainly because it was just entirely too painful to look at Nico and Percy, joking around at the beach. Malcolm stood at the forest-line, watching, glaring. Trying to gather his courage.

"It's freaky, isn't it?", asked a sudden voice.

Malcolm jumped and turned to look at the grinning Jason. "What is?"

"Them. Together", added Jason casually. "I mean, other campers say it's worse when I'm there too, because of the sheer power of the Big Three and all. But I think it's mainly the fact that they're freaked out by the smiling son of Hades. Which is dumb, because Nick is adorable when he smiles."

"...Adorable?", repeated Malcolm a little dumbfounded.

Jason blushed and shifted a little, heart racing in his ribcage. He knew they had _agreed_ on keeping their relationship secret for now, because Nico wasn't entirely comfortable with showing his sexuality just yet and Jason wasn't really settled with being gay in general. There were only four people who knew of their relationship. Hazel, obviously because she was Nico's only family and he loved her and had no secrets from her. Reyna, because she was both their best friend and the bond between Nico and Reyna was truly tight ever since their shared quest. Will, because he was Nico's other best friend and had helped Nico dealing with his homosexuality and now Jason kinda hoped Will may also be able to help him. They also abused Will as a kind of couple-therapy, because whenever they hit an argument, disagreement or confusion, they came to Will for advise. And the fourth one was Percy, out of quite different reasons. Partially out of jealousy on Jason's side, because he didn't want for Percy to get his hopes up with _Jason's Nico_. Also because Percy was pulling a concerned-friend ever since Nico's little confession. Percy was still feeling guilty about Calypso and Bob and Damasen and he didn't want to disappoint any more friends, so he wanted to make sure Nico would be happy and stay around at camp. Knowing Percy, Jason trusted the son of Poseidon now that he knew that Nico was taken, because Percy's moral wouldn't allow for him to go after someone in a functioning relationship. But Nico also had his own reasons for telling Percy, because apparently Percy's type were bossy blondes and according to Nico, Jason could be damn bossy, so after his breakup with Annabeth, Nico was a little concerned, Percy may go after Jason next. There was a short time when Jason had contemplated just going for a threesome to make everyone happy, but that had been mere humor. Jason smiled pleased as he watched them play.

"You like Nico", observed Malcolm wide-eyed.

"W—What?", sputtered Jason, face brightly red. "Don't be an idiot."

"Oh, look at the two blondes over there, Nico", called Percy loudly. "You think they'll join us for a game of water-ball? Or do they just enjoy being creeps and lurking in the shadows?"

"I don't know, Percy. Maybe I'll just have you all to myself", countered Nico equally loud.

"Oh no, you won't", growled Jason with a glare, grabbing Malcolm's hand. "Come on, I need you."

Malcolm wanted to protest, but the son of Jupiter was _strong_. And jealous. He trusted Percy not to make a move on Nico and he of course trusted his lover not to stray, but that didn't change that he _knew_ Nico appreciated the sight of a nearly naked and wet Percy. So even though there wouldn't be anything happening between them, Jason didn't like the way Nico looked at Percy. Shedding his clothes until he was only in his boxers, he jumped into the water and swam up to his cousins. Once he was there, he sneaked his arms around Nico's waist from the front, swimming close enough to plant a kiss on Nico's naval, causing the son of Hades to squirm. Jason liked making him squirm.

"Hello, Malcolm", smiled Percy charmingly while his cousins were busy.

He walked up to Malcolm with a slight sway of his hips. For once, he allowed the water to wet him, causing his skin to glister in the sun and his shorts to cling to his legs. For a little while, he had worried if going after his ex-girlfriend's brother was morally wrong. He had confided about that in Rachel, rather concerned about everything. But Rachel had told him, in her typical oracle-like cryptic way, that it would be alright. And why shouldn't it, after all. Annabeth was off being happy in New Rome, together with Reyna, visiting college there and staring a new life. So why shouldn't Percy get a shot at a happy ending too? Next thing Percy had done was call Annabeth – who had been gushing over the idea and wished them both the best. Now all Percy needed was to know whether or not Malcolm was even interested in him to begin with. But the blonde seemed to be avoiding Percy, so those weren't good signals Percy was getting there. So next thing he had done was ask Will, because there really were only four gays at camp that Percy knew of and two of them were still in the closet and a little awkward. And Jake was just awkward in general, because even though he was better than Leo with people, he was still rather bad at relationship-stuff and if not for Nyssa, Shane, Austin and Kayla who had done some quite active matchmaking between their older brothers, Jake would still be single. Which left Will as the perfect option. Oddly enough, Will had groaned annoyed and glared at him. And then he had advised Percy to try and seduce Malcolm and be offensive and teasing and all. Percy had no idea how to seduce someone!

"Woah!", yelped Percy as he slipped on a slick stone and crashed face-forward into Malcolm.

Yeah, that was how 'seduction' ended with Percy and he was so freakishly embarrassed about it. They both crashed down into the shallow water and Percy found himself with his face pressed against Malcolm's chest. Closing his eyes tightly, he gathered himself for a moment before he got up. The son of Athena had been so strong during the Giant War, as Annabeth's second in command he had been responsible for the Athena Cabin and thus taking quite charge of things. After all, Clarisse had been quite busy with a pregnant nymph at times, so the other head-strategist of camp had to step in. The leader of Athena. And looking at the shirtless Malcolm beneath him, Percy appreciated the training Malcolm had gone through ever since the Titan War.

"Would you two like to be alone, or are you joining us for the game?", asked Jason teasingly.

Nico snickered and threw the ball at them, hitting Percy. And all of a sudden, Malcolm found himself roped into a game with the little Big Three. And he was actually having fun. At least until the sky seemed to be coming down on them. The rain was cold and hard and nearly painful.

"Shit!", yelped Nico and jumped. "Let's get out of here!"

The son of Hades, who did not quite appreciate storms at all seeing as they were a mixture between Zeus and Poseidon and thus kind of his biggest enemy, was pulling Jason along so fast, Percy nearly missed it as he blinked. He just grinned and turned toward Malcolm. If he was being honest, he had kind of been interested in Malcolm even before. When Annabeth had been busy with her plans to redesign Olympus, Percy had mostly just been sitting obediently in her cabin, not bothering her. Malcolm had spend him company then, talking to him about movies and comics. Malcolm had even pushed Percy into reading a book. Granted, thanks to his abduction by Hera, he had never gotten around to finish _Bartimaeus_ yet, but he planned on. One day. Maybe.

"Oh, don't be silly, come to my cabin to warm up", chided Percy as Malcolm wanted to walk past.

They had entered camp together and the son of Athena was really fighting against the rain, so why send him even farther through the cold rain? Smiling a little, he pulled Malcolm inside. The son of Athena blushed faintly as he found himself alone with Percy, in Percy's cabin, both dripping wet.

"You can go ahead and shower, if you like", offered Percy.

/break\

**This is the part where you have to go to AO3 to read the good part, because trolls are trolls. The link to my AO3 account is on my FFNet profile, very much at the top. Here's the link to this story on AO3 (you just need to remove the - that I had to put in because FFNet doesn't display links):  
**

**archiveofourown-.-o-r-g-/-works-/-3257078**

/break\

They spooned and a ridiculously happy grin spread over Percy's lips as he snuggled up against the blonde behind him. Malcolm's arms were tightly wound around Percy, his nose buried in Percy's neck, smelling the delicious ocean-scent of his lover and relishing in the moment.

"This feels so... unreal", whispered Malcolm softly, kissing along Percy's neck.

"Well, I'll hope you'll get used to it soon", countered Percy, tuning enough to smile at Malcolm. "Because I _really_ like this and I want more of it. And... more, in general."

"More in general?", repeated the son of Athena a little confused.

"Dates!", exclaimed Percy eagerly, grinning brightly. "I want you to take me out on dates. Fancy dinner, movies, walks along the beach. Oh, you have to meet my parents. And I don't know anything about your family. And not too much about you. But I want to. I want to know."

"I'd like that", smiled Malcolm softly, incredibly happy. "But for now just... cuddling?"

Percy hummed and closed is eyes. Malcolm still couldn't believe his luck, but he was surely looking forward to all the things Percy wanted, because he wanted them too. And finally, he'd get them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
